Power Rangers Paw Patrol Chapter 7: Rageful Sadness
Chapter 7 The pups were amazed to see their favorite superhero right in front of they're eyes Rubble: I can't believe that Apollo saved us and we get to meet him! Apollo, Can you talk? At first, The great dane said nothing as he charged at the villans, Only the pups could only grunting. Apollo sent punches and kicks to the bruisers untill he was approached by two Royal guard Bruisers. RG1: Coat of Firearms! RG2 : Fire! The bruisers shot the Armada's symbol and it sent the superhero flying and finally landing. Apollo: Come on, Get out of here! The rangers, Pups and Ryder ran as Apollo used a smoke screen and dissapears. The two teams and Apollo were back in the lookout. Rubble: I can't believe its you, How did you get here? Apollo: I heard about Dimmension Killer in Adventure Bay, And I saw he was about kill you, Pups. So I had to help. Ryder: Well, Thanks, Apollo. Apollo: No problem. And I know that you guys are Power Rangers. Carter Grayson, Dustin Brooks, Schylar Tate, Mike Jackson, Kai Chen, Emma Goodall, Orion, and Terry Kenneth. Carter: Yeah, How do you know us? Apollo: I have my rescources. Then Suddenly, The Lookout Rumbled and shook as Blasts kept hiting the building. As the Lookout Shook, Someone threw a bottle firebomb inside the lookout and started a fire. Carter then shoots at the flames with flame retardent. Sky: I'll snipe them out. Sky then grabs a scope and put it on his deltamax striker and used sniper skills to take down the blasting foot soldiers. The Rangers, Pups and Ryder sighed in relief. Then, The pup pad rang, On the screen was Jake, Looking worried. Ryder: Jake, What's wrong? Jake: Ryder, It's Everest, She's not in her pup house. Is she with you? Ryder: No, She's Not here. Jake: I don't know where she is, I think someone took her. Ryder: I hate to say it, But you're right. She's not responding to her pup tag. Jake: Ok, Tell me if she calls. Carter: Ryder, Who's Everest? Ryder: She's a husky and our Snow rescue Pup. Mike: Well, Let's look for her. With that, The Rangers, Pups and Ryder left the lookout. The search had come up empty, No sign of Everest. They kept looking untill they ran into Dimmension killer Rangers: Dimmension Killer! DK: Rangers, I challenge you to a duel! If you win, I'll tell you where Everest. But if you lose, Adventure bay is done for! Apollo then stepped up. DK: Apollo the super pup, How nice to see you again, Now I can destroy you! Apollo: I'll fight you. DK: Bring it on! Apollo: With pleasure. He charged at Dimmension Killer, Only to get punched back. The Great dane had Blood coming out of his mouth and wiped it off his snout and charged at dimmension killer, But he dissapeared and now he was facing the Royal guards. But when he approached them... The two guards drew they're staffs and a blade came out of it. The Andreasian gasped. Orion: Apollo, Look out! Then the Superhero stopped in mid-air to see that the the guards had struck him in the stomach with they're staffs, Apollo: ACH! Blood dripped from his stomach and mouth as the great dane coughed and groaned. Rubble: Apollo! RG1: Coat of Lightning! RG2: Activate! The 2 pressed a button on they're staffs and a electric shock through the injured superhero. Apollo screamed in pain as he stopped and fell to the ground, Landing hard. With that, Sky Charges up to the 2 monsters. Sky: Drop the staffs and put you're hands up, NOW! The 2 suddenly dissapeared as Sky was about to arrest them. Rubble held the weak superhero in his paws, With tears forming in his eyes. Rubble: Don't die, Apollo! We'll save you! Apollo: N-No... It's t-too late for me, Rubble...I want you to become the next Superpup. Rubble gasped as Apollo took off his mask to reveal teal-Blue eyes. Apollo then put the mask on him and his gear turned red and blue, Apollo was now just a normal great dane. Apollo: Will you do my part? Rubble: I will, Apollo! I will. Apollo: You're a good pup. Goodbye. Apollo stopped breathing and his right paw went limp. Rubble: Apollo! The bulldog screamed and sobbed over the death of his hero. Chase went over to Rubble, Tears in his eyes. Marshall was crying softly, Rocky was screaming in sadness and rage. Zuma shuddered as tears flowed down his eyes, Trying not to cry. Skye had tears flowing down her eyes and was sniffling softly. The Rangers were sad, But angered at this. Then Apollo's body turned into a light, Went up into the sky and exploding, Falling like snow on the rangers. Then suddenly, The rangers got new armor. Carter had a fire badge on his chest, 4 straps connecting from his back, Black Shoulder pads with Red sirens flashing inside of them and had a rescue pack connected to the Badge attachment on his back. Dustin had his same ninja suit but it had black lightning on it, A vest like the green samurai ranger vest that was golden and Black wrist pads. Sky had the spd battlizer chest plate in red, Swat helmet gear and a SRU Blaster Mike got the super samurai vest in gold with a pack connecting from the back to the front with 4 staps connecting to a shiba symbol And the spin sword was green and black with a glowing green blade. Kai got his lights of orion mode on, The armor with the quasar launcher attachment on his left shoulder and the blade of the quasar saber was glowing Orange and Blue. Emma had her ultra mode on with golden angel wings and the blade of the ultra sword was glowing pink. Orion had his gold mode on, But his visor was silver instead of gold and had a attachment backpack with the Paw patrol symbol connecting to it. The pups suits and gear got upgrades. Marshall has an EMS uniform, and his fire hat had black stripes, Rubble's pack was upgraded with a crane hook, Chase had a FBI and SWAT mixed suit and helmet on, with blue goggles, Rocky's suit got orange stripes and he got a park ranger fedora on, Zuma's gear got a rescue hook and a net and finally... Skye's gear got 4 wings, forming a X. Rubble: Thank you apollo. The rangers and pups bowed they're heads in respect. RG1: Oh, You mean that husky? RG2: She is with our Queen. Ryder: Queen? RG1: That's right, Our Queen has captured that husky and you'll never see her again! Rocky then got more angrier and started breathing heavly. Sky: Start Talking, Now! RG2: I'll tell you, The King is frozen in a ice cube and we captured her to free him. RG1: Once The king is freed, The only you'll see that dog is a ice scuplture after we... Make her heart ice cold! The guards laughed as Rocky got more angrier. Sky: You'll Pay for all your crimes, I'm taking you in! Then Suddenly, Dimmension killer showed up with all the main villains from each team of rangers that was there Orion: Give Everest back NOW! Dk: I don't have her, My mother does. Kai: Wait a second, If you're mom is the queen, Then that means you're the prince! Dk: Right you are, I'll start by destroying the Millenium Red Ranger! You will pay for putting father in there! Terry: I defeated you're father, I can defeat you, It's Morphin Time! Morpher: It's Morphin time! With that, Terry Morphs. The rangers got ready to fight the monsters. Oh My Gosh, This is getting good. How will this play out? Find out in Chapter 8: The Final Fight! Note: The samurai vest that Dustin has is Cam's See ya Next time Prwtfalcon6